A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, method, and system for applying liquid coatings to elongated members such as arrow shafts and analogous pieces.
B. Problems in the Art
A variety of situations exist where it is desirable to apply a coating of liquid to an elongated object. A typical method of application is to use a brush, sponge, or cloth as an applicator. The applicator is dipped into the container of liquid. The worker holds the work piece (elongated member) in one hand and applies the liquid from the applicator along the work piece.
This presents well-known issues. One is uniform or consistent application of the liquid. Such is very dependent on the care or skill of the worker, and the effectiveness of the applicator. Results can easily be inconsistent or poor. Some application techniques use much more liquid than required and thus is wasteful. Some techniques over-apply to try to ensure full coverage. But over-application can not only waste liquid but could detrimentally affect operation of the work piece. Some techniques do not economically or efficiently transfer the liquid from the applicator to the member. For example, not all of the liquid on a brush or cloth is transferred to the member being coated. It is hard to use all the liquid from the applicator. It is also hard to recover unused liquid from the applicator.
Another issue is over-spill and clean-up. Typically, relevant liquids are packaged and stored in cans with removable lids. If brushes, sponges, or cloths are used as applicators, excess liquid on the applicator can be wiped off along the can top lip. But some can spill or drip down the side and/or some can be caught in the groove or channel around the top lip of the can. There can also be drips, over-spill, and splatters when applying liquid to the work piece. This also leads to the issue of clean-up. It takes time to clean-up. There are also disposal issues. Brushes, sponges and cloth either need to be washed out or cleaned up, if even possible, or disposed of.
Sometimes the work piece is mounted in some sort of holder like a clamp, work bench vice, or the like. This too presents issues because the part of the work piece being held in the clamp or vice cannot be coated. This could take extra steps.
These types of issues can be further appreciated with reference to a specific type of work piece. Some people like to construct their own arrows for hunting or target purposes. They must provide an elongated arrow shaft and then either create or add a tip or point on one end and the nock on the other, and then later add the fletching or vanes towards the nock end of the shaft. While some shafts are left without any finishing on the outer surface, many arrow makers want to finish them with some sort of coating. Examples would be protective coating, a stain, a lacquer, or paint. This might be desirable along the entire shaft or only a portion thereof. For example, some would want a color over just a section of the length of the shaft. This is sometimes called capping or cresting.
Attempts have been made to improve arrow shaft coating. One example is a dip tube, an elongated tube that must be filled with the liquid. A rubber gasket or grommet with a center opening about the same diameter as the arrow shaft is clamped across the top of the dip tube. The arrow shaft is inserted through the gasket and down into the liquid in the tube the length to be coated. For a whole shaft, the tube must be on the same order of length as the shaft. The shaft is then removed from the tube. The gasket stops excess liquid from moving past the gasket and leaves a coating of liquid on the shaft. The process can be repeated for as many coats of the liquid as desired. Some of the liquids used dry quite quickly (e.g. 15 seconds), so several coats (e.g. three is a typical number) can be finished in several minutes. Several examples of dip tubes and gaskets can be commercially purchased and are available from 3Rivers Archery Supply, Inc., Ashley, Ind. USA (see information regarding the same at: www.3RiversArchery.com/Arrow+Building+Tools+Dip+Tubes_c52_s8_p29_thumb.html).
However, dip tubes require the dip tube to be filled prior to coating. For a full shaft dip tube this can mean sometimes 1 and ½ pints must be poured from the can(s). The can(s) is/are then typically resealed (e.g. lid secured back on the can). Then the worker must return to the dip tube and the gasket must be clamped in. Then the arrow must be guided through the gasket down into the tube, and then withdrawn. Once done, the can lid must be removed again, the excess liquid in the dip tube must be poured back into the can(s) and the items cleaned up for storage. This can be time-consuming and somewhat cumbersome. It can also be wasteful of the liquid.
It would be beneficial and an improvement to provide a way to improve the efficiency, economy, and other aspects of coating arrow shafts. It would be beneficial to deter over-application, spillage, loss of liquid, and uneven application. These issues apply whether one arrow shaft is coated or a batch of them are coated. The issues apply to other work pieces.
Room for improvement in coating elongated work pieces has therefore been identified.